The field of the present disclosure relates generally to safety devices and, more specifically, to a fall protection tool for use in blocking an opening, such as an open doorway.
In the aviation industry, the main deck doors of an aircraft are sometimes opened to enable performance of routine maintenance on the aircraft. For example, the main deck doors are sometimes opened before performance of a test flight to check gust locks and seals of the main deck doors. On some occasions, the main deck doors are opened without having stairs or a jet bridge positioned nearby. As such, maintenance workers located within the aircraft are at risk of falling through an open door and potentially injuring themselves. At least one known method of protecting the maintenance workers from potential falls includes installing a safety net across an open doorway. However, known safety nets are typically designed for installation only after the main deck doors have already been opened.